yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bassted
My name is Montechristo95 and my goal here is to translate card names in Greek. I saw your edits and I can see that you are attempting to do the same. If you really want to help then you should learn a couple of things abt translating. You keep adding the names of the mosnters with greek characters; that's wrong so stop it. Plus, whenever you translate card names which have not been mentioned in the anime, you should add the Unofficial name template. Prefer the official translations given by the greek dub and not those of your own. --Montechristo95 14:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) And one more thing, I'd highly appreciate it if you prefered to leave me messages in English so that the rest of the users could understand our conversation. I disagree with the card names given by the greek dub too but it's the rule; we should add those. --Montechristo95 14:08, June 23, 2010 (UTC) All right look. Don't ask me why the Arabic translator prefers to do that. You should ask him not me. Secondly, how can you be sure of the spelling of those names? --Montechristo95 14:18, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I don't know if every word has it roots in the greek language. It's possible. But still i can't rely on lucky guesses and give a fictional name just because i think it comes from a greek word. --Montechristo95 14:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) For the last time, the monsters' names should not be translated in greek. Except of course for cases like Athena or Splendid Venus. Now regarding Behemoth, tell me your source. Name a reason why it should be translated like that and i'll accept it. --Montechristo95 14:33, June 23, 2010 (UTC) It is just a metaphor. A rough approximation. You can't add that for a name. --Montechristo95 14:38, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Tell me sth; how many people here do you think they might know that? If you wanna add it that badly then visit the Card Names page or the Trivia Page. --Montechristo95 14:43, June 23, 2010 (UTC) You went too far. If you have a problem with me then I suggest you contact an admin and tell him abt it. I do what I think it's correct and I justified to you why. And one more thing, if you are such an old man, then it's you who should go read a book instead of causing trouble in a Yu-Gi-Oh wiki. Got that gramps? --Montechristo95 14:55, June 23, 2010 (UTC) I noticed that you ignored my advice abt adding the Unofficial name template. You should know that it's against the wiki's policy to do that. If you keep doing that, I'll keep reverting your edits no matter if they are correct or not. --Montechristo95 15:04, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Abt your message. If you think you are correct then take all those "excellent translators" and discuss the matter with an admin. --Montechristo95 15:06, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Who is the stubborn one now? And I mean it abt the Unofficial Template. --Montechristo95 15:10, June 23, 2010 (UTC)